Ranks
Owner Owners is the server and/or website owner with no set restrictions or permissions. Along with the Developer, they also develop the game and listen to forum/in-game suggestions. These staff members ensure player satisfaction and try to keep the server and website running at all times. This rank is unobtainable. ---- Developer Developers are responsible for things within the game itself, where they release new content and fix issues that players have reported. Though they can, it is not the Developer's job to interact with the community in any way. This rank is obtainable and only given with the Owner's permission. ---- Website Developer Website Developers are responsible for Forum-sided things, where they fix issues that players have reported whether it be a major issue or a spelling error. Much like the Developer rank, it is not the Website Developer's job to interact with the community in any way. This rank is obtainable and only given with the Owner's permission. ---- Manager Managers are responsible for communicating and managing the staff team, where they assess players and take necessary actions whether that be a promotion or a demotion. The Managers have similar powers to the Owner, therefore it is only given to those who are fully trusted by the Owner himself. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Advisor Advisors are similar to Managers. They communicate with the staff team as usual though they handle in-game reports with power granted by the Owner. The Advisor(s) have the capability to reset bank pins and passwords for players who have submitted a report on the Forums. This rank is obtainable in-game and and the Forums. ---- Administrator Administrators are below Advisors and have more or less the same job but with less powers, these members do not handle account requests such as bank pins/passwords etc. Administrators handle player reports along with the Server Moderators of the server. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Global Moderator Global Moderators are responsible for moderating both in-game and the Forums, they have exactly the same permissions as a Server Moderator and Forum Moderator. In order to obtain the Administrator rank you need to be promoted to this one. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Forum Moderator Forum Moderators are responsible for actively maintaining the Forums and keeping in clean, making sure they answer forum reports and enforce rules that people may break. They have no power or rank in-game. This rank is obtainable on the Forums. ---- Server Moderator Server Moderators are responsible for player satisfaction in-game, where they answer player reports and appeals. They have power in-game and enforce rules that people may break. They have no power on the Forums. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Server Support Server Supports are much like Server Moderators, they're also responsible for player satisfaction in-game. Though they do not handle reports or appeals, they still maintain the server and it's players by offering general support and their services via ::yell, private message and the help cc's. They have no power on the Forums. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- GFX Designer GFX Designers are members who design and great graphics for the community, whether it be official or unofficial work. Those who have the suitable about of skill and are noticed my the community have the chance to get this. This rank is obtainable on the Forums. ---- Veteran Veterans are members of the community who have been around for the longest time, those who have stuck with the server throughout the tough times and still play. This rank is obtainable on the Forums. ---- Ex-Staff Ex-Staff are members of the community who have previously been staff, whether that be Server Support or higher. However, as a Server Support, you need resign as a pose to get demoted or you can't get this. This rank is obtainable on the Forums. ---- YouTuber YouTubers are members of the community who create videos on YouTube advertising the server, where they actively produce content. Management and staff members appreciate the support that people give, therefore they're very generous when giving this rank out - they will give you a chance! This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Iron Man Iron Men are members of the community who have taken the chance to play under Iron Man circumstances, where they can't trade or use the majority of shops that are provided for the general community. This rank is obtainable in-game and on the Forums. ---- Donator Ranks To read more about the Donator ranks and benefits please click here ----